kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Doris Roberts
|occupation = Actress/Voice artist |yearsactive = 1951-present |birth_date = |birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, U.S. |birthname = Dorothy May Green |series = The King of Queens |character = Marie Barone, Ray's mother, in series }} Doris Roberts (November 4, 1925 – April 17, 2016), née Green, was an American character actress of film, stage, and television. She had received five Emmy Awards during her acting career, which began in 1952. She is perhaps best-known for her role as Marie Barone on Everybody Loves Raymond from 1996 to 2005. Early life born Doris May Green St. Louis, Missouri, Doris's mother, Ann Meltzer, who was of Russian Jewish descent,Doris Roberts profile at Film Reference.com raised Roberts in the New York City borough of The Bronx with the assistance of her own parents, after her husband, whose name may have been Larry Green, deserted the family.Doris Roberts in the News, Members.aol.com, 2008-11-06, accessed 2010-07-06. Doris' stepfather, whose surname she took as her own, was Chester H. Roberts, whose name is included with Ann and Doris Green in the 1940 census as "lodger". Chester and Ann Roberts operated the Z.L. Rosenfield Agency, a stenographic service catering to playwrights and actors.{title=New York Times article, "Mrs. Chester Roberts", Select.nytimes.com, 1974-06-19, accessdate 2010-07-06. ''Everybody Loves Raymond'' Roberts achieved her widest fame for her role as the loving but sometimes meddling mom/mother-in-law Marie Barone on Everybody Loves Raymond. She was reportedly one of 100 actresses considered for the role.[http://transcripts.cnn.com/TRANSCRIPTS/0203/08/lkl.00.html Larry King Live transcript, interview with Everybody Loves Raymond Cast], CNN, March 8, 2002 For her work on the series, she was nominated for seven Emmy Awards (and won four times) for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series. ''Remington Steele'' She previously won an Emmy for a guest appearance on St. Elsewhere, playing a homeless woman, and she was also nominated once for her role on Remington Steele. She was nominated for appearances on Perfect Strangers and a PBS special called The Sunset Gang. In 2003, she made a guest appearance as Gordo's grandmother in Lizzie McGuire. The same year, Roberts received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. In 2006, she starred in Our House where she portrayed a wealthy woman who took homeless people in her house, and in the Adam Sandler-produced comedy Grandma's Boy. In 2007, she made a guest appearance on Law & Order: Criminal Intent. In 2008, Roberts appeared in the romantic comedy Play the Game alongsides Andy Griffith, who plays a lonely, widowed grandfather re-entering the dating world after a 60-year hiatus. She appeared in the 2009 film Aliens in the Attic, which was filmed in Auckland, New Zealand. On September 23, 2010, she played a schoolteacher in the second season premiere episode of The Middle. This appearance reunited her with Patricia Heaton, her co-star from Everybody Loves Raymond. Roberts returned in two other episodes that season, "The Math Class" and the season finale, "Back to Summer." Personal life Roberts' first husband was Michael Cannata; they divorced in 1962. Their son, Michael Cannata, Jr. (born 1957) is her only child. He serves as her manager. She has three grandchildren: Kelsey, Andrew, and Devon. Her second husband was writer William Goyen. She was married to Goyen from 1963 until his death from leukemia on August 30, 1983.Doris Roberts Biodata at Biography.com. She died on April 17, 2016 at the age of 90. References External links *Doris Roberts at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *Doris Roberts at the Internet Broadway Database (IBDb) *Doris Roberts at the Internet Off-Broadway Database (lortel.org) *Doris Roberts at the University of Wisconsin's Actors Studio audio collection Category:Actors Category:Guest stars